


Hujan Lokal

by purplethal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Rainz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, pukul rata rating T untuk semua drabble, slices of life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: Drabble singkat mengenai kehidupan member Rainz yang bersetting di Lokal AU.





	Hujan Lokal

_Serius Kak Eunki itu pacarnya Kak Seongri?_

Kalimat tanya penuh rasa tidak percaya sejenis itu tidak cuman sekali dua kali ia dengar. Apalagi hampir satu tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Eunki baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hampir satu minggu penuh ia harus menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang tidak hanya muncul dari kawan satu jurusan, namun juga dosen-dosen yang tampaknya ikut penasaran.

Jujur saja Seongri mengira ia sudah terbebas dari pertanyaan menyebalkan itu, tapi nampaknya dengan kehadiran mahasiswa baru yang baru masuk, ia harus kembali bersabar menghadapi bisikan-bisikan yang kurang enak didengar.

_"Kak Eunki anak tari yang tinggi itukan?"_

_"Gak mungkinlah, yang benar aja."_

_"Jauh banget, Kak Eunki itu semacam sempurna, masa..."_

_"Hush! Jangan keras-keras."_

Sabar, sabar. Kan gak lucu kalau nanti majalah kampus terbaru berheadlinekan  _Ketua HIMA Prodi Seni Musik Menghajar Maba Yang Mulutnya Tidak Dijaga_ , mau ditaroh di mana reputasi dirinya sebagai Ketua berkarisma nan berwibawa.

  
" _Babe_."

Panggilan sayang dan tepukan pelan di bahu membuat Seongri berhenti bengong menatap piring dan mendongak untuk mendapati Eunki sudah duduk manis di kursi seberangnya.  
"Lah, kapan nyampe?"  
"Tadi. Makanya jangan ngelamun. Aku datang aja kamu gak sadar."

Eunki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihat sang kekasih yang masih berusaha mencerna ucapannya. "Sudah sana makan yang cepet. Duh, kok jam segini baru makan? Kalau maagnya kambuh gimana? Makanya udah dibilang bawa bekal."

Ya, ya mulai lagi, Seongri cuman mengangguk-angguk sambil menyuap sesendok nasi goreng ke mulut. Ceramahan Eunki memang tidak ada habisnya, dibiarkan saja sampai orangnya capek sendiri.

 

  
"Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Eunki, memastikan kalau kekasihnya yang teledor itu tidak meninggalkan handphonenya untuk entah kesekian kalinya di sembarang tempat. Seongri mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi menuju si jangkung yang sudah siap berdiri meninggalkan kantin. Eunki tanpa segan menggandengkan tangan mereka berdua.  
" _Slow_." Seongri tersenyum mengejek. "Gak bakal hilang kok meski gak diginiin."  
"Berisik." Sebuah cubitan di lengan membuat Seongri mengaduh berlebihan.

 

Eunki menyeretnya melewati meja penuh mahasiswa baru yang dengan cepat menyapa mereka berdua. Seongri mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia yakin tak lewat sedetik mereka berlalu akan ada bisikan-bisikan tak enak lagi. Ya sudahlah, mau seluruh dunia bertanya-tanya bagaimanapun juga, mereka juga gak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Eunki itu miliknya, sebagaimana ia milik Eunki.

**Author's Note:**

> Agak canggung juga sih mencoba menulis dengan gaya begini. Btw, karena penulisnya sudah lulus kuliah dan juga bukan yang aktif kepanitiaan saat kuliah, mohon dimaafkan kesalahan mengenai perorganisasian di chapter-chapter depan.


End file.
